Recently, a larger number of electronic apparatuses such as mobile phones, smart phones, and laptop personal computers have come to mount thin, light-weighted and low-power consuming display devices typified by liquid crystal display devices.
Furthermore, it is expected that electronic paper, which is a thinner display device, will rapidly be developed and prevail in the future. Under such circumstances, nowadays, reduction of power consumption is getting to be an object common to various display devices.
Patent Literature 1 discloses a method for driving a display device having a low power consumption mode intended for reducing power consumption. In the low power consumption mode, there is provided a pause period which is a non-scanning period longer than a scanning period for scanning a screen once and in which all the scanning signal lines are set in a non-scanning state, thereby realizing low power consumption.